


New Hope, New Life, New Love

by autumnflakez



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnflakez/pseuds/autumnflakez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan found Scott barely alive, one night. Nightly visits made Logan realized his true feelings for Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Hope, New Life, New Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-Men.
> 
> This is my first time and first fanfic. Hope you all like it.  
> R&R will be highly appreciated!  
> Thank you for your time reading this and the fic! ^_^

It has been three months since Alkali Lake. In other word, Jean Grey had left them for three months. Everyone in Mutant High is, somehow, affected by her death. Especially the X-Men’s field leader, who is –was- her boyfriend, Scott Summers. Besides Scott, another who felt very much the departing of Jean Grey is Logan, who had felt something for her.

But no one grieved more than Scott, who had spent so many years with her. As time passed, everyone is slowly beginning to heal. During this time, Logan realized that he did not feel as much grief as he initially thought he would. From the outside, Scott seems to have recovered but his lapses into his own world occasionally clued his colleagues and students, he is not. Seems like he is only getting worse.

Professor Charles Xavier, a mentor and a father figure to Scott had tried talking to him. Scott had assured Professor Xavier numerous times that he is fine. Charles had tried to enter Scott’s mind to help him. Before Charles managed to breach Scott’s first barrier, he was pushed out. Scott left his office in anger. Charles thought that it is better than he showed no emotions at all. Although he insists that he is alright.

Ororo aka Storm, Hank, Warren, Rogue, Bobby, Kitty and some others eventually gave up talking to Scott. Everytime, they felt like they were either talking to a lifeless, soulless creature or they were talking to an erupting volcano. So far, almost everyone had talked to Scott and failed. The only who had yet to talk to Scott about him or Jean is Logan. In Logan’s eyes, he felt that Scott is just being a prima donna, moping around like that even though he tried to put on an ‘I am fine’ mask.

Everyone in this building, one way or the other had a bond with Jean. Alright. Maybe his relationship with Jean was a tad above that, still he does not need to act like it is the end of the world. Hell!! He felt the loss of Jean too. So, Logan made it his personal goal to get a rise out of Scott Summers. He wanted that Scott back. That Scott when Jean was still around. Logan does not understand the changes in him when he set that goal. All he knows is he will bring the kid ‘back to life’.

After a week, Logan finally managed to get Scott alone. Scott is in the medical bay where Jean spent most of her time when she was not with Scott or when she was not teaching. The medical bay where Logan first met the woman named Jean Grey. Logan shakes off the feeling and proceeds to enter the medical bay. To his disappointment and frustration, Scott is either not acknowledging him or he did not sense him. Which is not good if it is the latter. But as he was getting nearer, he caught on a particular scent, now stronger, compared to when the door of the medical bay opened.

Logan is not a religious person due to all the shits that he had gone through. But right now, he is praying to whatever God that is listening, hoping that his sense of smell is pinpointing the wrong smell. The smell of copper is getting stronger as he is nearing Scott. The pool of dark red liquid by Scott feet is enough to send Logan in a string of colorful and creative words jumble. He cannot believe his eyes!

“What are you doing!?” shouted Logan to Scott. Scott seems not to have heard him. So Logan forcefully jerked Scott’s head upwards. Scott’s face is drained of any healthy color but luckily he was breathing. Although barely, but at least he is.

“Hank! Hank!” Logan shouted but found out that is it useless because there is no way Hank could hear him. Logan said Scott down on the cool metal examination bed. The cold causes a slight moan from Scott. Logan slashed open Scott’s sweater with his claws and found a long deep gash on his left arm. Logan once again thank the God that Scott was smart enough or not depressed enough to cut his wrist. But the amount of blood lost is not helping though.

Grabbing whatever cloth that he can find, he put it over Scott’s wound and applied pressure to it. It must’ve hurt because Scott whimpered softly. At the same time Logan shouted urgently, verbally and telepathically, for Professor Xavier to get Hank down to the medical bay immediately! The force of that call startled Charles for a moment. He recovered quickly and informed Hank about the urgent request. Storm, on her way to the Professor’s office saw him exited urgently. She followed quickly.

“What is wrong, Professor? Is there an attack?” asked Storm worriedly. Charles seems not to have heard Storm. She wanted to ask again but decided against it when she saw her mentor getting restless. Somehow, she can tell that it has nothing to do with Magneto or the war. It is something else that is bothering her mentor. She is even more puzzled when they are heading towards the medical bay. A place they had, somehow, avoided for the past three months unless it is an absolute necessary to be there. So what is in the medical bay that had the Professor all worked up like this?

“How is he!?” She is even more surprised to hear Logan sounding so worried and so urgent. As if someone very dear to him is on the metal bed. But she is worried too, none the less. Is it a student that got hurt? Is it Rogue? How? Who? When? What? Questions are running amok in her head until finally she sees who is on the metal bed.

“Oh My God! Scott! What happened?” Storm is on the verge of tears now.

“Ororo! Get hold of yourself.” Commanded the Professor in her mind. Storm tried evening her breathing and stay as calm as possible.

“Now, Logan, let Hank do what he is supposed to do while you tell us what happened.” The professor said calmly to Logan, not betraying his worried emotion.

“I am as clueless as you, Professor. A week ago, I decided that I have had enough of him grieving like the end of the world. Although he insisted he was fine and all but I doubt it. I can scent all those negative emotions rolling off of him in waves. After a week, I managed to get him alone. I followed his scent here. When the door opened, I thought he was so sad that he can’t even sense me. But as I got nearer, I smelled blood. And I rushed forward to see a pool of blood on the floor. He was not responding. So I slashed open his clothes and found a long deep gash on his left arm.”

Logan paused for a moment before continuing. “Luckily he had not been stupid or depressed enough to cut his wrist. But the amount of blood lost…. Anyway, I grabbed whatever I can find to try and stop the bleeding while I screamed for you to get Hank. And the rest, well…” Logan wave his hand vaguely at the scene if front of them.

The Professor nodded solemnly while Storm trying hard to stop herself crying seeing the pale Scott lying there motionless. If it’s not for the beeping of machine and the slight rise and fall of Scott’s chest, she wouldn’t have thought that Scott is still alive. She has not healed completely from Jean’s death and now Scott getting hurt, so badly. She felt like she had failed Jean somehow for not keeping Scott safe. But it is strange to see Logan fidgeting nervously, glancing every now and then between Scott and Hank. She finds that this takes her mind off Jean and Scott. She, too discovers that the Professor noticed too. Even though Logan is trying his best not to show any emotion or movement.

She and the Professor exchanged a meaningful questioning look when Logan sucked in a breath when Scott winced. They exchanged a mental conversation. “Professor, do you suppose that…..?” Storm left the question hanging because she can’t find an appropriate word or expression to describe what she sees and feels.

“Hmm… Well, I suppose…” The Professor is at loss for word too but welcomed this distraction at times like these. Storm is surprised and amused that her mentor too can’t find words to describe the situation at hand. Storm has to agree that this is indeed a very welcoming distraction.

Finally, Hank announced that he is done. Logan is the first one to move forward and when he saw the questioning and the amusement in Hank’s eyes, he stopped short. Hank would love to see Logan’s reaction if he teases him but he knows Storm and the Professor are also worried sick about Scott. So, Hank decided to be kind and leave the teasing, for now.

“He is going to recover. Although it’s going to take some time but he will come through. The cut was deep. Very deep. But luckily, he did not cut any major arteries or veins. Fortunately for him and all of us, Logan found him just in time,” Hank answered, sighing deeply. Knowing Scott will be alright, all present let out a collective relief sigh.

“Hank, do you think that… that… you know…” Storm couldn’t bring herself to finish the question but everyone present knows what she is implying.

“I’m not sure, Ororo. But from what I know about people who is suicidal, wrist cutting is most probably a better option than what he did. I think he was not trying to kill himself but merely just to feel pain. Maybe he cut too deep and didn’t realize it.” Hank answered, hoping Scott really wasn’t trying to kill himself.

Whatever it is, they do not care. It is enough for them to know that Scott is not committing suicide. Everybody heaved another sigh of relief. Logan felt lighter all of a sudden. He had no idea he was so tense from the moment he saw a bleeding, barely alive Scott till the moment Hank confirmed that Scott will make it. Logan is beginning to understand but not liking it. And has no idea how it is even possible! He hated the kids’ guts!

The students were not informed of the real situation, just that Mr. Summers has gotten ill and will not be teaching for a while. Logan stand in for the combat classes while Hank stand in for the Math classes. After battling with himself for three days, Logan finally accept this new change of feelings and visits Scott in the medical bay. Of course it is during the night when everyone is sleeping. For the first two nights, he just sat there saying nothing and re-evaluate his feelings.

The following night, Logan move hesitantly forward and took Scott’s hand into his own. He was surprised as how Scott’s hand seems to fit his perfectly. Although it is obvious that Scott is also a guy but he has his fair shares of partners, men and women included, in his years before ending up here. So Scott being a man is not a problem for him. Thus for the nights to come, Logan finally gave in and accepted fully and completely that he has feelings towards Scott. Feelings that he had never felt before even with Jean. So, every night when Logan comes to visit, he will kiss him on the lips. Then proceed to holding his hand in his while he ‘talked’ to Scott from his fuzzy past to the present.

He will tell Scott everything that happens that day from himself, Storm, Hank, Professor Charles Xavier, the students, classes, Magneto and the upcoming war. Before this, Logan would not have thought he can be that talkative. He was a man of few words and a man of action. But for Scott, he actually has no qualms whatsoever. And he found that he like this part of himself. But only purely for Scott. Logan will leave a couple hours before sunrise. He will also give Scott a kiss on his forehead before leaving.

But Scott had shown no sign of waking up after two weeks. And Logan is worried sick. He wanted to ask about it. But can’t bring himself to do so because of his pride and because of his and Scott’s past. And also because he wants Scott to be first to know about his feelings.

One day, he was called to the Professor’s office. “You wanted to see me, Professor?” Logan asked while closing the door.

“Yes, Logan. I want to talk to you about Scott.” Charles noticed the slight change of expression but did not mentioned anything about it.

“What about him?” Logan asked, trying to sound aloof.

Charles sighed before saying, “ Logan, it is obvious that you care for Scott. More than just a friend, I might add.” Logan refused to look at the Professor and tried to keep his mind blank. He, somehow, in the midst of his turmoil of discoveries, he had forgotten that Charles Xavier is a telepath.

“Logan, no use in denying. I had Hank set up an alarm in the medical bay alerting me of any activities in it. It is actually to prevent any students trying to snoop around. On the first night, when the alarm went off, I was about to use my power to tap into the intruder’s mind when I sensed that it was you. You were not as strong as Scott regarding your mind’s barrier. I tapped into your mind. I saw and felt what you feel for Scott. It’s a good thing. So why are you holding back?”

Logan gave no answer to the Professor. Charles had no choice but to tap into Logan’s mind carefully. And found the answer before Logan pushed him out when he realized that the Professor is silent for too long.

“I thought it is one of your principles that power should not be used against or on another mutant or human.” Logan stated coldly, not liking the idea that the Professor knows about his hesitation about opening up.

“I am sorry for using my power on you, Logan. There is no excuse for what I did. All I wanted to say is, what you feel about or towards Scott is actually a good thing. Why are you holding back? Are you afraid of what we will think of you?” asked the Professor.

Since Charles already knows, Logan figures there is nothing to hide anymore. “I couldn’t have cared any less of what you and the rest think of me. I’ve lived my life being the object and subject that people talked about. And those were not pleasant to be heard. I worry only and only about Scott.”

Charles sat in silence. Being an X-Man, a leader to the team, a teacher and a boyfriend, Scott had been protecting everyone. Charles can see and feel how strong Logan feels for his young protégé. Charles feels it will be a nice change for Scott to be protected. And by someone as protective and fierce as Logan will be even better. Both men continued to sit in silence. Logan can’t take the silence anymore and was about to excuse himself when Storm burst in excitedly. “Professor, Hank told me to get you. Scott is finally showing sign of waking up!”

Charles and Logan wasted no time in following Storm to the medical bay. They saw Hank holding the medical chart and thought he was talking to himself when they saw the supposedly unconscious Scott nodding and shaking his head slightly. Scott was not just showing sigh of waking up, he is up! Logan tried the best he could to keep his relief and excitement to the minimum. But Charles still caught traces of it. After getting information regarding Scott’s health and progress, they talked a bit to him before getting ready to leave. So that Scott can rest and recovers better.

They were nearing the door when Scott spoke weakly, “Logan, stay.” Charles, Storm and Hank smiled knowingly at the surprised Logan before leaving them alone. Usually, Logan would have a lot to say to that “Logan, stay” which sounded like ordering a dog. But Logan was too surprise and too curious as to what Scott could’ve wanted with him. So he sat in the chair he always sat in during his nightly visits. Thinking about the ending of his visit, Logan felt disappointed. He would love to hold Scott and talk to him. 

“Water.” Scott spoke again. Logan poured him a glass from the pitcher nearby. He helped Scott with the water. Both men lapsed into silence. Logan is happy that Scott is fine but this awkwardness is not. 

Since Scott is not talking, Logan stood. “Well, if there’s nothing more that you need, I think it’s better for me to leave now. You need your rest.”

“You promised.” Scott said when Logan was about to walk away. Logan was not sure if heard right.

“Come again?” Logan asked, returning to his seat.

“You promised me that you won’t leave me.” Scott spoke clearly this time. At first, Logan was not sure of what Scott was talking about when memory of one of his nightly visits replayed in his mind. And Scott has accomplished the impossible, make Logan blush!

“You… you heard everything I said?” Logan asked carefully. Scott nodded. Logan groaned. Logan was still thinking on what to say when he saw a hand in front of him. He saw Scott extending his arm. Hesitantly, he took hold of the outstretched hand.

“I’ve given myself to you now. So you’re going to take responsibility from now on.” Scott said softly. Logan was too busy concentrating on the feel of Scott’s hand in his, he almost missed what Scott was saying. He stared at Scott dumbly for a moment before what Scott said registered in his mind. By now, Logan also noticed that Scott is blushing.

“You mean what you said?” Logan asked, still unable to believe. 

“What? You regretting now?” Scott’s visor glowed for a moment and Logan knew that his Scott is annoyed.

“Of course not! I meant what I said. I’m afraid that you’ll be regretting. Maybe this is just a moment weakness. You want to have some time to consider? Think it through?” Logan did not want Scott to regret and he is no gentleman to let go what he wants. And he likes the sound of Scott being his.

“Logan, this is not a moment of weakness. I had all the time I needed. Honestly, I was thinking of dying when I just sat there watching the blood dripped and my life slipping out of me. Though my initial intention was not to kill myself. But when I thought of Jean, my body just shuts off on its own. I was waiting for the time to come when you found me. The anxiety and worry in your voice… The warmth you radiated when you held me.”

“I wanted to open my eyes right there and then to tell you I’m OK. But I was too drained to do so. Then you came to visit me. Talking to me. I wanted so much to open my eyes and jumped into your embrace. But I can’t seem to do so. When you hold my hand, I felt something I never felt before. Not even with Jean. I finally realized that I’ve fallen for you, Logan. I like you. I love you. I want to be with you.”

Logan was so happy to hear that from Scott. He pulled him into a long passionate kiss which left them both panting. They looked into each other and found new reasons to live. Few days later, Scott is certified well enough by Hank to leave the medical bay. He went to talk to the Professor and Storm about all that had happened. They were glad that he really was not trying to kill himself. They were even happier to hear about him and Logan. He thanked them for their support.

Few months later, Logan was on a mission for the Professor so Scott took this chance and went to Alkali Lake on his own. Few days with Logan made Scott realized just how protective he can be. He is here because he needed a proper closure. He felt he needed to end this chapter of his life properly so that he can start new ones with Logan being a very important part of them. After about an hour there, Scott decided to leave. At the same time praying that he will be back inside the mansion before his over protective partner. Scott shook his head but has a happy and contented smile on his face all the way.

The moment he entered the front door, he was pulled into a crushing hug. He returned the hug knowing full well who it was. Looks like his luck ran out. “Welcome home, Logan.” Scott said smiling. 

Logan scowled, “Don’t you dare leave without telling anyone where you’re going!” Scott just smiled and nodded. He buried himself into Logan, taking in all the love and comfort that Logan has to give.

“Thank you. I love you, Logan.” Scott said.

“You’re welcome. And I love you too, Scott.” Logan replied before capturing him into a loving kiss.

 

*~end~*


End file.
